Resurrected Villains Army Appears
Here is the scene where an army of deceased villains are resurrected goes in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. (Ash slowly but surely wakes up) Ash Ketchum: What happened? Where am I? (The heroes are locked in cages) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: '''Well, well, well, what have we got here? A couple of protestors trespassing our private property. What you're not a fan of out new evil empire? Let me guess. You stuck yourself in our traps and we'll stop building, hmm? Well I'm afraid that isn't going to work. In fact you're one of the final components sof its completion! (laughs evilly) '''Cell: We could kill you all now, but we decided to give you a front row seat to the end of the world! As we take over the world! Frieza: And have revenge on the heroes who we got defeated before. Mordecai: Dudes, what's your deal?! Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, what's your beef with the Bahai Bay anyway? Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Beef? We have no "beef" with the beach. Our "beef" is with Mordecai, Rigby and Tino's worthless friends! Mordecai: Us?! Will Vandom: What do you mean "us?" Cornelia Hale: What are you planning!? Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Perhaps, not in my current form, but maybe this will jog your memory! (He struggles out to reveal he's just only a floating head, and he gives out an evil laugh once again, as everyone stuck in cement or cages etc. gasp in horror) May: Are you a-?! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr: '''That's right, I'm the son of universe renowed gaming champion, Garrett Bobby Ferguson: Garrett Bobby Ferguson Junior! - - - - '''Taranee Cook: And that means that -! Malefor: When the final piece is placed on our empire, it will reach to 100%. The portal will open and then Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. along with your deceased enemies will come back from the dead to destroy you all! (All heroes are shocked) Fluttershy: It can't be! Carver Descartes: No you won't! Joker: Yes, we would. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: (Laughing) And now that we have the captive heroes, we present... Exit 9B! (The last part of the freeway is slotted into place. This triggers two poles with huge balls on top which zap into the dark cloud, which becomes a portal; many dozens of villains and Tino's enemies from the past who are killed are seen walking out of the portal) Squire Flicker: Oh, no! Star Butterfly: (Gasp in horror) Muscle Man: Oh, no, bro! Carver & Rigby: This is bad! Marco Diaz: Very bad. (The resurrected villains stops and then GBF Sr. pops out of the portal) Mordecai: No way. Ash Ketchum: Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. is back again! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: Get ready for a universe serving of revenge. (Floats to his son) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Father. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: Son. (GBFs grew their arms and legs) All Heroes: (Disgusted) Tish Katsufrakis: I think I'm gonna puke. (The GBFs finish growing their arms and legs as they hug) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: Your looking good, son. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Thanks. Now, what do you say we show Tino's friends the meaning of revenge? The Urge: I'm gonna enjoy this! Hot Dog Leader: These cowards die tonight! Natalia: These Americans and so as that traitor will pay for ruining our plans to destroy the park, including america! Dark Oak: We'll make it quick and painful. Aku: '''Hello again! '''Unicorn #1: Check it bros! It's those heroes that blew us up! Hunter J: These fools will pay dearly for ruining my plans! Delightful Children from Down the Lane: This time we'll kill YOU both! Prince Froglip: I've come back to destroy the boy and his friends! Maitre’d: '''I will pay Muscle Man for getting my restaurant under new management. '''Promise Pie: '''I will give a payback to Mordecai and Rigby for hitting me to a trash can. '''Frank Jones: I will prank Muscle Man back and I want his trailer! Wicket Leader: We'll kill Mordecai for using his cell phone and never listens to us! The Capicola Gang Leader: '''And will get revenge on the park for blowing our covers! '''Stan (Regular Show): '''I will get revenge on those non-members for freeing the turtles and destroying our Youthtopia spa. '''Officer Glenn: This time, this Tonitini kid, will never save you! Officer Hank: '''At last! It's revenge time! See what I did there? '''Jerry: '''I will get revenge on Mordecai and Rigby for sending me to prison and for ruining my plans. '''Matchmaker McIntyre: '''I'll get my revenge on Mordecai for not breaking up with CJ and rejoing my site. '''Hurl: '''And our revenge on "Mondo Cabezo"! '''Cool Cubed's Translator: '''And I will get revenge on Mordecai and Rigby. '''Storm King: Those cute ponies disgusted me! Frieza: Me also as well, Storm King. It's time I go to my final form and kill them all. Storm King: Killing's good. I like killing. Simone Lenoir: '''I’ll have my revenge on the Mystery inc. including that meddling dog! '''Scooby-Doo: Rog? Where? Lor McQuarrie: It's just like what Shippo says, "She means you." The Black Samurai: '''I will also get revenge on Scooby Doo and Shaggy. '''Jackie Carmichael: '''I will also get revenge on Margaret’s friends too. '''ADR-01: Jeri Type: Those humans and their Digimon will soon be deleted as the D-Reaper's revenge! - Goku Black: And soon, we shall kill every one that stands in our way. Ash Ketchum: No! - (The heroes are struggling to get out of the traps) Twilight Sparkle: It's no use! We're all gonna die! Fluttershy: We're all done for! May: I wish Tino was here! - Skips: I don't know about you guys. I think it's rude not to invite you're friends to the party. (Whistles) (Then army of all of heroes' friends and Tino showed up and joins the fight) Death: Ello, everybody. All Heroes: Whoa! Lucario: Need some help? Tino Tonitini: It's nice to see you guys again. Carver Descartes: Tino! Sunset Shimmer: My boyfriend! Reginald: '''Greetings heroes. (Reginald zaps the cement and the cage freeing the heroes) '''Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Tino Tonitini: Babe! (Tino and Sunset hug each other in reunion) Sunset Shimmer: Oh Tino! I thought we'd- Tino Tonitini: It's okay. Ash Ketchum: Tino, we're sorry for being so mad at you, earlier. Tino Tonitini: I'm sorry too. Lor McQuarrie: '''It's good to have you back. (They stand against the army of villains) '''Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Huh! What, is that supposed to be an army? Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: Ha! Yeah. Tino Tonitini: You guys are wrong. We've got more army than yours. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Prove it. Tino Tonitini: I will! Carv, care to do the honors? Carver Descartes: Sure thing, Ti. (Brings out a horn and then blows it) (Just then an army of more heroes arrives) Tino Tonitini: '''This is our massive army now. Look. (Every portals created by Doctor Strange appears as we get to see more army of heroes appears) (Then the heroes’ rivals shows up) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Gary, Ritchie, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Paul, Nando, Barry, Conway, Tobias, Trip, Bianca, Cameron, Virgil, Trevor, Tierno, Sawyer, Alain and Stephen. '''Stephan: '''It’s Stephan. But whatever. '''Dawn: '''Zoey, Kenny, and Ursula? '''Iris: '''Georgia? '''Cilan: '''Burgundy? '''Serena: '''Miette? Shauna? And Nini? '''May: '''Drew? Solidad? And Harley? '''Dawn: '''What are you guys doing here? '''Tyson: '''We wouldn’t lose you guys. '''Paul: '''Even If you are our rivals. '''Cell: What?! How can this be?! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: So you bring more massive armies. Lor McQuarrie: 'That’s right. '''Lazlo: '''Our friends rivals too. '???: '''Even me. '''Everyone: '''Janet? '''Janet: That's right. I’m here to help my favorite cousin and his friends. Arnold Perlstein: '''You’re my only cousin Janet. '''Rex Ancient: We still need more reinforcements. Tino Tonitini: It's okay, I've got this. Doctor Strange, care to do the honors? Dr. Strange: Sure thing. (Dr. Strange magically open up portals as all of the dinosaurs from Isla Nublar and Sorna appears altogether) Max Taylor: No way! Zoe Drake: You brought all of those dinosaurs from Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna here too!? Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I'd did. I just thought I would bring them all as a backup plan. Max Taylor: Let's bring out our massive army of dinosaurs too. D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! Rod: Come on out everyone! Zoe Drake: Here we go! Laura: Yeah! (All of the dinosaurs summoned by the D-Team and Alpha Gang appears on the heroes' side) Spectre: They've got an army of dinosaurs summoned from their cards? And from two islands too!? Max Taylor: That's right! And with these! Zoe Drake: We won't lose to you! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes